The Chanel Bag!
by fragilepixie
Summary: One Shot. Alice and Jasper fought. But you know i suck at summaries so just read it. It's weird. I know. But i really think it's cute because Alice gets all mad at Jasper because of a... Oops! Spoiler. But i bet you already to know. :


**My entry for Valentine's Day! I totally had this story stucked in my head for so long! And i never got the chance to write anything about it! It's quite stupid so... Please bear with me. But please do review! I hope you like it though. So here it goes...**

_[Alice's POV]_

"JASPER WHITLOCK!" I shouted. He's so gonna pay for this! Why did he do this to me? GOD! If only he's not my husband, I'll probably rip his head off of his damn body! He's so unfair! Why? Why my...

"Alice..." I heard Jasper's light footsteps. It burned my stomach to think of him. I really hated him! Really... No kidding! I hate him so much. I never get this mad to him but why my C---

"Alice? Love... What's wrong?" he asked with gentleness in his voice. That's not going to work Jasper! You're so going to pay for what you've done... "I---" "Well If you're not going to say anything I'll just go." he snapped at me. What the... He drifted away without saying goodbye. What's with him?! Leaving me in the air and... My... Oh god! I can't even think of it! He's different. What's going on? After burning my...

"Alice, dear... What's wrong?" Esme was suddenly by my side without me noticing it. It startled me. And before i could speak Esme hugged me. "Happy Valentine's Day, My dear..." she said. She's so caring. I'm so lucky to have her as my foster mother. She seems so nice even just a simple glance at her. She's beautiful too. No wonder Carlisle married her. Or at least...

"Alice... I needed to go. Carlisle's waiting for me. Take care." she said while kissing my forehead. I waved at her as she walked away. God! Valentine's Day... Only if Jasper is here. Why is he so weird lately?

I went to the garden and wandered around. Jasper is there probably waiting for me to come out once in awhile now. What was with him? I walked towards him and stared at him with disbelief. I saw my Chanel Bag burning to its death while Jasper is smiling. I think I'm gonna pass out. If that's even possible.

"JASPER! Why are you doing this to me?" i said. I got into my knees. I let out dry sobs. He holds me tight and pulled me to stand up. He held my hand and kissed it.

"I'm sorry Love... I needed to. Well at least this Valentine's is so much fun." he said. I looked at him with shock and anger in my eyes. But I was suddenly calmed down. Not because of his powers but because of his smile...

He kissed me passionately. I kissed him back. But i quickly pulled away. I was still angry... What's the point of hiding my Chanel bag and burn it infront of me? What was he thinking? Is he out of his mind?

"WHY MY CHANEL BAG? WHAT'S THIS ALL ABOUT? YOU DAMN BASTARD! DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKIN' EXPENSIVE THAT BAG WAS?" I shouted. I said those unpleasant words and called him funny names but why is he still smiling?

"Well i guess i deserve that..." he said. Then he held my hand for the second time. But it has a purpose now. He pulled out a small black box out of his pocket, he opened the box and you don't have a clue how beautiful it was. It was a ring. Another one for my collection but i felt something different from this ring. And i feel that I'm going to wear this forever.

The ring... I though it was the sun._** [A/N: Spiderman much? *laughs*]**_ It's more beautiful than the stars in the sky. I can't even comprehend it to reality. He always surprise the hell out of me. Always.

"I think this might be a good gift for you... And I love you, Alice. You're are my life and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." he said while he kissed me. I quickly pulled away. You're so gonna get it tonight!

"Well... You've already hurt me. ANd you're going to pay for it." I said teasingly. I kissed him with vigor this time. I'm going to make you fall into your knees Jasper Whitlock Hale!

* * *

**[A/N: So much drama. The Chanel bag is priceless! *laughs* Hope you like it. I know it's kinda weird for Jasper to do that. But like I said it's stucked in my head like forever if i haven't wrote this. I guess this is too much now.**

**I know its short but... Oh well. At least i tried**

**It's really weird to me because I never knew i'd come up to this and the Spiderman thing... You know. I can't help it. I'm watching it write now on the tv. It just flew out.**

**But i really hope you liked it.  
and please review! thanks a lot for reading!]**


End file.
